Poetry: Unveiled Darkness
by See Through the Mist
Summary: This will be a collection of dark poetry, some connected to the characters, some not. Do not read if you don't like darker themes. But do not worry, not all are dark. Just most of them.
1. The Unknown

I decided to do this because 1) I was bored and 2) because I felt like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld.

-RMS

* * *

I believe that screaming and throwing a fit are signs that you can't handle life.

I also believe that doing so means you're about to break down, and no one is there to lead you.

And when you have no where to go, do you stay in the same place?

Or do you wander aimlessly?

Or that, if you even don't have somewhere to go, do you still walk in a direction that you know will lead you to disaster?

If you truly knew where chaos dwelled, would you still go near?

Or would you stay away, fearing everything and nothing?

Just because you fear the unknown, does that truly make it frightening?

Does not knowing make it okay to be afraid or does it make you weak?

But, of course, asking yourself such things makes you want to scream and throw a fit.

And I do believe that, because of such, you can't handle life.

Or... you just finally understood, and no one else does. So you have no one to lead you.


	2. Ash

This is like my diary. Expect somethings that you wouldn't think on your own. Because people have a tendency to leave the light behind to embrace the darkness.

-RMS

* * *

Oh, how you love me.

I can see it through your eyes as I slowly bleed the life from your very soul... and yet, still your heart beats for me to take and destroy.

Little one, how could you trust me?

For I am evil.

Twisted and cold.

Bleak, dull, and lifeless with no heartbeat.

I cannot love, I cannot feel. And I can only get pleasure from other's suffer... so I ask again little one, how could you trust me?

Why do you leave your love and heart with me?

Don't you realize that I use you?

That I use your love and naivety?

That I use your innocence?

How could you, how do you, love a monster like me?

While I do not understand, you love me, and I haven't been loved before.

So I will continue to use that love, to keep it until it and you run dry. Until you can love me no more.

I will use you for my own gain. For I have never been loved before... and I won't give it up now.


	3. Quinn

What can I say, I'm feeling rather depressed lately.

-RMS

* * *

How come this happens?

This roaring feeling in my stomach, this pounding in my chest.

I wish I knew, oh how I wish.

But all I know is that you are to blame.

For I've never felt like this, and I don't wish to.

For I now know that my heart has started to beat again...

And it will be crushed by your hand.

But still, I cannot bring myself to care.

And that, that I do not care, is what scares me the most of all.

Not that I could shrivel up and be blown away by the wind because you.

Or that I could rot until I am but a shell.

No, I'm scared because for once in my long life...

I care for another more than myself.

And, I'm not sure if this is natural, or Fate playing it's horrible game upon not just me but for both of us.

Because to them, we are meant to be... and there is no stopping Fate once they have decided what to thrust upon us.

And so I want to run and hide, like a coward.

But they forbid me.

So, I must risk both you and I for a silly little game to the Fates.

But to us, it is more. It is love. It is life.


	4. Reason

Apparently, this is getting views and no reviews... how does that work?

-RMS

* * *

The heart has its reason, where of reason knows nothing.

How can reason know what lies inside the soul? The heart? The mind?

What is inside our souls are our auras, life forces, spirit, true self.

Can reason explain that?

No.

It can barley explain itself.

How do you know when you're in love? How do you know that you're not?

How can you tell that you're in pain? How can you tell that you're overwhelmed with joy?

Your soul.

Some say that your eyes are the gate ways to the soul. They are correct.

Every emotion that is splayed through your soul, your core, your spirit, your heart, is shown in your eyes.

Your eyes can see everything, except yourself.

That is why they are the gates.

Because to look into your own eyes, to see your own soul, is forbidden. But it doesn't say that you can't look into others.

Your soul is precious, so no reason can break through it's hard cover of lacing emotions.

Emotions are just too strong for reason, and love is the strongest.

That is why reason is gone for those in love. Because after love, there is no more room for reason. No more need. No more use.


	5. Blaise and Thea

Got bored at school, so I wrote this.

-RMS

* * *

Death

Life

Dark

Light

Moon

Sun

What should you be afraid of?

Sad

Happy

Black

White

Night

Day

Whom should you stay away?

Secrets

Trust

Shadows

Seeing

Monsters

Friends

Which will be your end?

Demons

Angels

Sinners

Saints

Hate

Love

The end is near. So come with me.

Fear

We have more in common than you think

For we both can have fear

For we both can be prey

We are each others prey and predators

In this cycle that will never stop... until one of us becomes no longer predator... or prey.

Lies

Truth

Bad

Good

Blaise

Thea


	6. The things I crave

A color poem, and don't tell me you didn't see this coming...

-RMS

* * *

White...

As soft ruffled feathers that of an angel's wings.

Black...

As the withered skin of a demons body.

Blue...

As the sparkling beauty of a crystal lake.

Red...

As the blood that pours from the beating heart.

Pink...

As the haze of clouds that fill the mind.

Purple...

As the shine of the darkness of night.

Green...

As the lush foliage that surrounds the everlasting forest.

Orange...

As the harsh rays that slowly fade with the setting sun.

Brown...

As chocolate, the sweet that I crave...

But not as much as I crave you.

Your wondrous wings

Your withered mind

Your clear eyes

Your heart

Your feeling for me and I for you

Your soft flowing hair

Your kindness

Your radiance

You.


	7. Mercy

This is something I wrote to express my feelings... which of course has nothing to do with me making this in the first place...

-RMS

* * *

_Mercy_

A wonderful thing indeed, it is, though not many give it.

_Mercy_

The thing people cry out for when pegged against a more stronger being.

_Mercy_

When given is something to be a precious gem among the most rare.

_Mercy_

When taken is abused as though it is but a dull, cold, ordinary rock.

_Mercy_

Is something that I will never give you.

_Mercy_

For this wonderful, rare, precious gift of a gem...

_Mercy_

Was never once given to me.

_Please... show me Mercy..._


	8. Mask

Cause I can, and this was inspired by my older brother, whom I call Skull.

-RMS

* * *

You bundle everything up inside until it comes bursting out.

You never let down your façade.

Why?

Why don't you let down your walls?

Why don't you let your brilliant personality shine?

How?

How do you go on without letting others know how you feel?

How do you cover up yourself?

When?

When have you shown all of yourself to someone?

When have you closed up and never let someone get close to your heart?

Where?

Where upon this Earth have you shown all of your potential?

Where upon this Earth did you give your very soul?

Who?

Who has seen all of you, down to your very core?

Who will every see it, if you allow them to?

Where?

Did you get your mask?

How?

Did you get your mask?

Why?

Did you get your mask?

When?

Did you get your mask?

Who?

Did you get your mask for?

What?

Does your mask look like?


	9. Broken and Mended

Enjoy.

-RMS

* * *

You can break my spirit

You can break my heart

You can break my sanity

You can break my mind

You can break my body

You can break my soul

But no one will ever break my will to go on

You can mend your spirit

You can mend your heart

You can mend your will

You can mend your mind

You can mend your body

You can mend your soul

But no matter what you do, you can never mend what has been taken. You can never mend your sanity once it has been broken.

But when you mend the rest, it will come back to you.


	10. Rashel

RMS

* * *

Death is all around us, we can never change that.

But it is something we can get over, death at old age is normal- so though it hurts- you knew it was coming. Death by someone else is entirely different, but again nothing can be done about it.

Death does nothing but cloud the mind, and the people that help you through it should be held close, not pushed away.

When you have someone at arms length and they don't want anything to do with you- that is when you have the right to be pissed.

And I can't give you any sympathy, because people go through death more than you, and I'm just not made to give it.

Want pity or sympathy go to someone who knows how to lie. Want the truth, come to me. Cause I'm not going to sugar coat it, I have had too much happen and no one sugar coated it for me.

I have been through more than you, I lost all feeling during that time. Don't let it happen to you, as well.


	11. Pain

I wrote this a forever ago, enjoy. It's the only one that'll rhyme.

-RMS

* * *

I love you, like nothing else in this world

I love you, but I can't take the pain anymore

I love you, how many times do I have to say it

I love you, how many times do you have to hear it

I don't want to have to say it, again and again and again

You hear it from me, every single day

But I have yet to hear you speak these words

If you must hear them, then they are more then just letters on an empty page

But if they mean somthing special to you, and I do too

Then why must you make me feel this way, this pain

Why must I have to endure all of these emotions

You know what I feel for you is true

And I do know that you love me too

But I wish that I could hear the words I say to you everyday

I just wish I could hear you say

I love you, like nothing else in this world

I love you, more than these words can hold

I love you, so much that could hold you

Until I die, until I breathe my finall breath

But I know that these words will only come from me

But how I wish, how I deeply wish

That one day, these words will come from you

And that I can finally hear you say, I love you too


	12. Suffer

And another oldie.

-RMS

* * *

Scars, everyone has them.

Even if you can't see them, they're there. And they can be fatal...

Some scars you _can_ see, from anger, depression, or violence. From cutting yourself, smashing a mirror or window. To getting cut with a knife or hit with a glass bottle. Some are in states of mindless drunkenness, though others get comfort or pleasure in watching others suffer.

But, there are different scars as well, though you cannot see this type- they are there. Mental, or emotional scars are much worse than physical scars. These are the ones that make you feel worthless, pathetic, meaningless, and have no reason to live. Scars like these can hide in anyone: me, you, your crush... your best friend. But it's not like they're going to tell you, but you have a chance to tell if they do.

Those who have emotional or mental scars are more depressed, but fakes a lot more than an actor does. These people hide themselves in something: a sport, hobby, book, or anything that takes their mind off of the horrors of their subconscious. But the distraction can only last for so long, before they're trap back into the sorrowful confines of their twisted mind.

Though it is almost impossible to tell who have these scars, for they have mastered being who everyone thinks and wants them to be. Be warned though, these people will easily turn on you.

They could kill... and not feel any remorse, sympathy, or mercy for that person. But, it's not like you would be able to tell, they're not very violent unless provoked the right way.

I should know. I've almost killed before as well. And I was quite disappointed that it didn't work.

See? Anyone around you could be like me, question is- are you going to find out before you make someone like me go overboard? I warned you, hopefully you take my headings.

And maybe you'll think twice about the people whom surround you.


	13. What is love?

And again, an old one.

-RMS

* * *

What is your definition of love? Some might say, "When someone is always there for you." Or, "Who will always want a smile on your face."

Neither of these are wrong, of course, but they're not right either.

Love is risky, dangerous, and messy. But love is beautiful, sweet, and priceless. That's why so many will do anything to bask in its wonderful glow.

To me though… well it's a little short, but keep in your comments till I get to the end.

Love to me is when they will walk away from you.

Now, I just know you guys are just bemused by what I just told you. So let me explain.

Love is when, even though you love that person so much, like it's about to burst from your chest, you will put their needs in front of your own. That if they are happy with someone else, you won't tell them that you love them, that you want them to be happy with that other person.

So, love is to walk away- even though it's tearing you apart- just because you know that the person you love is happy. And if you truly love him/her, then that's all you could ask for.


	14. Remember

RMS

* * *

Remember

It's the only thing you can trust now...

Remember

You can't rely on anything else now...

Remember

You will soon perish...

Remember

I will never let you leave me...

Never Forget

That you will forever be by my side...


	15. Friendship

This is more all my friends. We were not together as we should be, but we are now.

-RMS

* * *

Once a dark and depressed being, we were one.

Though we were together, we could never see what was to be light.

But thanks to the darkness and to a being, a demon herself.

We were able to rise from the ashes like the mighty phoenix and be birthed to the light, like of which we were to see in another's eyes.

And we able to walk through the path of darkness of the past to the brilliant light of the future.

To Heaven, straight out of Hell.

To beyond and more.

To love and cherishment.

To friendship.


	16. The Bloody Red Queen

This was made by **Spiritgurl21** and I have no claims expect the last stanza. I thought it was awesome, so here ya go! (Not made for Nightworld, but for Future Diary, an AMAZING anime/manga!)

-RMS

* * *

The Kingdom of Wonderland without redemption, The Queen of Hearts ruled with only deception.

She was first a soul, a kind hearted soul. An innocent girl until the bell tolled:

One ring for love, one ring for blood, one ring for treason that made the bonds flood.

And dead was the man who'd done her no harm. Dead was the girl who had lain arm-in-arm.

And reborn was she as, ah- the queen! The ruler of rulers, the Bloody Red Queen.

Reborn was the man she vowed to protect. For him she would kill putting knives in their necks.

"Off with their heads!" Shrieked the Bloody Red Queen. Laughing as torrents of sadness were weaned.

"Off with their heads!" Insanity cheered. Threads of life cut with bloody red shears.

Dead were two men who ran rampant with arms. "No place for they," screamed the malicious alarms.

Dead was a girl, 'the seer' they said. Now all she sees is a sea full of red.

Dead was a boy a toddler puppeteer. Now his thin strings are the cause of his fear.

"Off with their heads!" said the Queen dyed in red. Covering her lover with lies that were said.

"Off with their heads!" the Queen laughed and smiled. While stabbing an officer that grieved for his child.

Dead was a man but not by her hands. His daughter, she wished to have killed in her lands.

A killing spree, like no other before. Dead were three people whose lives were no more.

The Cook, the Mayor, the Terrorist who ran. Dead were the lovers who died hand-in-hand.

"Off with their heads!" Three fell in their stance. The friends of her lover forever be banned.

"Off with their heads!" The detective's head swings. A spy in disguise for a weak dying king.

Now all were beheaded with none left alive. There was only him, his head filled with lies.

He didn't know about her bloody red crown. If she wasn't mad she would kill him here, now.

But all was discovered, the truth was revealed. The Queen didn't kill him instead had him sealed.

But he escaped with a heart filled with love. "Yuno!" he cried to the stars up above.

If she was mad (she wasn't at all), she wouldn't be frozen (maybe so, her call).

"Off with their heads," the Queen said with tears. The words barely whispered into his ear.

"Off with her head!" Wonderland cheered. Only hecried when she stabbed with her spear.

(W_hen he became king, __the first thing he uttered. _**_"Off with their heads." _**_they all bowed and shuddered.)_

And to the queen who was no more, just know that with you gone, that your lover had mourned.


	17. Warning

I had actually texted this to a friend of mine. I'm in a hotel at the moment, so I'm able to write, so I'll try and bring more chapters. Which one should I update first, I wonder?

-RMS

* * *

One can be lonely, but no one is truly alone.

If you are alone, then that is because you pushed everything away.

It is your own mistake, so make it a good mistake.

Though, if it is a mistake, how can it be good?

Easy. You use your will and sense to make it into a good thing.

Nothing and no one is ever against you.

It's all in your own mind that something becomes bad, when it could have opened up doors that you might not have known even existed.

It's all in your want, the want that can drive people to madness, to make something better.

But never go too far.

Because with this knowledge, people delude themselves into making bad choices, because they think they can fix it.

So be warned.

Nothing is as bad as you can make it. But never try and turn the situation into something that it can never be.


	18. Lovers

RMS

* * *

They will never be with you, except in death.

But do not worry for it is them that will suffer.

For you will be gone into heaven.

While they are sent to Hell.

But who made it so that demons were evil and angels good?

For when you meet an angel whom has given into sin,

Or demons who've climbed their way up with purity,

What will you do?

Who ever said that black, darkness, were fearful,

Or white, light, was beauty.

For it is the light that you see when like is taken from you.

And it is darkness that gives you breath.

Both cannot be without another,

For then everything were to be chaos.

As when there is fire, either a calming warmth or rampage flame,

Or ice, whether it be a soothing balm or frosty death,

They are lovers.

And so.

Will always be together.


	19. Insanity

RMS

* * *

Insanity is a wonderful thing, is it not?

That everything just gets a brand new meaning.

Colors make you think in new patterns.

White isn't pure anymore. It is the color of the skin of a corpse.

Black isn't darkness. It is your unconsciousness.

Red, but of course, becomes the blood you spill.

Pink, the last color you see before it is taken over by white.

Blue, as in the watery look everything now has.

Now, places that you held dear are just the stands to your artwork.

Not everyone appreciates your artwork though.

And so, you do enough to make sure that everyone has one to like.

But you don't see the horrific value this has.

You're just giving immortality to those whom wished for it.

You're doing them a favor in keeping them forever incased in their bodies.

They never grow old, which is what they wanted, right?

So how come you're the bad guy?

Shouldn't they be at fault?

They are the ones who wanted this. They wished for it!

The eyes that stare back at you don't seem to agree.

They are filled with hostility, disgust, anger, and sadness.

One has a sort of glee on her face. You believe it is the wife of one of your statues.

So you ask.

She gives a sneer and a scowl, asking you how you can say it like that.

Like the human you mutated was nothing but a thing.

Your personal play-toy.

You answer back. Truthfully.

"I ask because when I had asked him about his wife, he told me that she was an amazing woman, and that if I had the pleasure to meet her, I hope you see her loveliness."

The woman backs down and cries, running out the room.

You don't understand why.

After all, she wanted the truth. That's all everyone in this room wants.

So how come when you give them it, they hate you for it?

This is how insanity works though, you think.

That you can't see what others do can't think the way they do.

But you are happy.

For you had made wondrous art.

You had given mortals a splash of color in their meaningless eyes.

For thanks to them.

You are now immortal.

Ironic, isn't it?

The ones that wished this unholy thing give it to them in the form of encasement.

While your work has just begun and there are many people who do enjoy your work.

They decide to make their own.

And you cannot be happier.

So, when it is your time to die, you just give a smile and a friendly wave.

Because insanity makes everything that much more beautiful.

You wish to share this beauty with everyone.

But you can't help but think.

What if they are the ones who are insane?

But you see blackness before you can think anymore.

And so goes the life of a man who just wanted to make art.

Grant peoples wishes.

Make them beautiful.

See the wonderful not the horrendous.

And give people happiness.

But.

Sadness comes in many forms.

And no one ever think about the one that committed the act.

They never ask.

And so insanity is lonely.

Because no one ever pauses to think-

Insanity claims more than just one life.


End file.
